triforcefilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Morning Acapella
'Volume 1' # Darkwing Duck # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # DuckTales # Pokémon # Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers # Inspector Gadget # TaleSpin # Spider-Man (1967) # Adventures Of The Gummi Bears # X-Men # Bonkers # Beetlejuice # Pinky & The Brain 'Volume 2' # Transformers # Power Rangers # Sonic The Hedgehog # Goof Troop # Samurai Pizza Cats # Animaniacs # Bucky O'Hare # Spider-Man # Fantastic Four # Teen Titans # Batman: The Animated Series # ThunderCats # Gargoyles # Doug # Star Trek: The Animated Series 'Volume 3' # Sailor Moon # Mummies Alive! # Rocko's Modern Life # Dragon Ball Z # Digimon # The Tick # Earthworm Jim # The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! # SilverHawks # Denver The Last Dinosaur # Reading Rainbow # Wishbone # Mega Man # Biker Mice From Mars # Care Bears # Yu-Gi-Oh! 'Volume 4' # Saved By The Bell # ReBoot # M.A.S.K. # G.I. Joe # Phineas & Ferb # CatDog # Justice League Unlimited # He-Man & The Masters Of The Universe # Tiny Toon Adventures # WildC.A.T.S # Rugrats # Cardcaptors # Bill Nye The Science Guy # Jem & The Holograms # Ghostbusters # The Real Ghostbusters # The Fairly OddParents # SpongeBob SquarePants 'Volume 5' # Hey Arnold! # The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show # ChalkZone # Gravity Falls # Danny Phantom # C.O.P.S. # The Adventures Of Teddy Ruxpin # Naruto # The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius # Sonic Underground # Kim Possible # X-Men: Evolution # Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! # Beast Wars: Transformers # Steven Universe # Digimon (Japanese version) # Adventure Time # Ed, Edd n Eddy # Swat Kats # Freakazoid! 'Volume 6' # Captain Planet & The Planeteers # Wander Over Yonder # Dragon Ball Z (Japanese version) # Dexter's Laboratory # Invader Zim # Street Sharks # Mighty Ducks # The Powerpuff Girls # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends # Johnny Bravo # Bump In The Night # Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil # Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends # The Spectacular Spider-Man # The Magic School Bus # The Loud House # Fraggle Rock # Ben 10 # Static Shock # Sonic X 'Volume 7' # My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic # My Life As a Teenage Robot # Batman Beyond # Code Lyoko # Kirby: Right Back At Ya! # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # Alvin & The Chipmunks # Goosebumps # Samurai Jack # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) # Donkey Kong Country # The Raccoons # One Piece # Catscratch # Superman: The Animated Series # We Bare Bears # Recess # Total Drama Island # LazyTown # Milo Murphy's Law # Wild West C.O.W. Boys Of Moo Mesa 'Volume 8' # Digimon Frontier # Taz-Mania # Codename: Kids Next Door # The Angry Beavers # T.U.F.F. Puppy # Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi # American Dragon: Jake Long # Harvey Beaks # Ultimate Spider-Man # What's With Andy? # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) # Beyblade # The Weekenders # Muppet Babies # The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes # Johnny Test # Bunsen Is a Beast! # Naruto Shippuden # What's New Scooby-Doo? # Iron Man: Armored Adventures # Fanboy & Chum Chum # Jackie Chan Adventures 'Volume 9' # 6teen # Power Rangers: Dino Thunder # Arthur # Chowder # Megas XLR # Totally Spies! # Sonic X (Japanese version) # Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil # The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh # Ned's Newt # The Ren & Stimpy Show # Monster Rancher # Yo-Kai Watch # Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood # Dave The Barbarian # Count Duckula # Tales From The Cryptkeeper # The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy # Toxic Crusaders # OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo # RWBY # Power Rangers: Dino Charge 'Volume 10' # Ben 10: Omniverse # Stickin' Around # Dragon Ball Z Kai # The Amazing World Of Gumball # Medabots # Wayside # Pokémon: XYZ # Garfield & Friends # One Piece (4Kids Pirate Rap) # The Adventures Of Paddington Bear # Cybersix # My Pet Monster # DuckTales (2017) # The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody # The Bots Master # Peter Rabbit # Big Hero 6: The Series # Disney's Doug # Dragon Ball Super # Brandy & Mr. Whiskers # Cow & Chicken 'Volume 11' # A Pup Named Scooby-Doo # Shaman King # Pepper Ann # The Jetsons # Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog # Hamtaro # VR Troopers # Power Rangers: Ninja Steel # Welcome To The Wayne # Dinosaur King # All Grown Up! # Tom & Jerry Kids # Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Lilo & Stitch: The Series # The Mr. Men Show # Beetleborgs # The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries # Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V # Apple & Onion # Disney's House Of Mouse # The Adventures Of Sam & Max: Freelance Police # Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad 'Volume 12' # Class Of 3000 # Batman: The Brave & The Bold # Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! # Fish Hooks # Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja # I Am Weasel. # Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats # My Gym Partner's a Monkey # 2 Stupid Dogs # Power Rangers: Time Force # The Super Hero Squad Show # Dragon Ball # Mighty Magiswords # Camp Lazlo # The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest # Aladdin # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward # Timon & Pumbaa # Pokémon: Sun & Moon # Spider-Man Unlimited # Transformers: Animated 'Volume 13' # The Adventures Of Tintin # Garfield & Friends (We're Ready To Party) # Krypto The Superdog # Detention # Muppet Babies (2018 series) # The Berenstain Bears # Cyberchase # She-Ra & The Princesses Of Power # Yin Yang Yo! # Power Rangers: Ninja Storm # The Emperor's New School # Beyblade: Metal Fusion # Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu # The Proud Family # Voltron: Legendary Defender # Duck Dodgers # Generator Rex # Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 # Liberty's Kids # Kappa Mikey # The Flintstones 'Volume 14' # Justice League # Speed Racer # Hercules # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back To The Sewer # The Mask # Quack Pack # Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue # Amphibia # Bakugan: Battle Brawlers # Pokémon: Advanced Battle # Iron Man # Space Goofs # Courage The Cowardly Dog # Extreme Ghostbusters # Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! # Steven Universe Future # World Of Quest # Teen Titans Go! # Dragon Tales # The Replacements # Oggy & The Cockroaches # Teacher's Pet 'Volume 15' # Rocket Power # Phil Of The Future # The Buzz On Maggie # Scaredy Squirrel # The Secret Saturdays # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Coming Soon' # Almost Naked Animals # Atomic Puppet # Back At The Barnyard # Being Ian # Big City Greens # Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (with Ending Theme) # Breadwinners # Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command # The Casagrandes # Chaotic # Clarence # Craig Of The Creek # The DaVincibles # Dragon Ball GT # Drake & Josh # Eek! The Cat # The Epic Tales Of Captain Underpants # Even Stevens # Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman # Fillmore! # Future-Worm! # The Garfield Show # Glitch Techs (I think the theme song is instrumental when it premieres, like Amphibia.) # Inspector Gadget (2015 series) # It's Pony # Jimmy Two-Shoes # Kenan & Kel # Kid Vs. Kat # League of Super Evil # The Life & Times Of Juniper Lee # Lloyd In Space # Magi-Nation # The Mighty B! # Mike, Lu & Og # Mucha Lucha! # The Mummy: The Animated Series # Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation # The Owl House # Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures # The Penguins Of Madagascar # Pinky Malinky # Pokémon: Adventures In The Orange Islands # Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors # Power Rangers: S.P.D. # Power Rangers: Samurai # Regular Show # Road Rovers # Robot & Monster # Rolie Polie Olie # Speed Racer: The Next Generation # Spliced # Squirrel Boy # Sidekick # Tak & The Power Of Juju # Teamo Supremo # Time Warp Trio # Toad Patrol # Transformers: Prime # Uncle Grandpa # Unikitty! # Viva Piñata # Wonder Park: The Series (That was the Amphibia instrumental theme song from the SDCC 2018.) # Xiaolin Showdown # Yvon of the Yukon 'Bonus' 'Team Teen Acapella' # Gravity Falls # Steven Universe # Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil # Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja # Wander Over Yonder # Adventure Time # Danny Phantom # My Life As a Teenage Robot # American Dragon: Jake Long # Kim Possible # Ben 10: Omniverse